Change
by CrissSPN
Summary: What if Alagaesia's only hope were two riders who are somehow connected by fate? Give it a try; Eragon/ Other Character


Being and Becoming

Chapter One: Laufsbläd

Flashback

The forest was full of darkness. There was no sign of light, salvation or hope. She kept on running, her graceful legs jumping on the bare ground. No moon, no sun, no day, no night, no light … only deep fearful darkness, an ugly image of a once beautiful forest.

They were close … she could feel it. They were almost next to her, they were growing faster. Durza would be after her soon, laughing some insulting words and promising her that had been the last time she had been free.

He wanted her and she knew it. Galbatorix, the great and good king of Alagaesia, he wanted her alive to torture her, to make her promise in the ancient language that she'll never leave his side and she'll be one of his allies. But she knew no magic could make her stay with Galbatorix in the approaching war. All these year, she had been kept in a cell, cold and small piece of stone, full of killing smoke. That was not her destiny, it couldn't be! She was a princess after all. Great power she held some had told her. There was a prophecy about a strong rider and, well, she really thought she was the one. It had to be her! Who was stronger and more powerful than her? Who? Even Galbatorix will be weaker in time and she will defeat him and take his place on the throne of Alagaesia and she will be a better queen and people will love her… they will…

That kind of thoughts were crossing her mind while she was passing the tall and somehow scary trees.

"Keep running, she's close!"

Those ugly voices invaded her weaken mind. She couldn't take them out of her head, they were like glue on paper, standing still as a rock. She felt her heart rate increase and not because of her running. She was afraid … and that was strange for her …, she was never afraid… never, not even when Galbatorix had tortured her for hours and not even when he told her the truth. Not even then! Starving meant nothing in this moment. She was afraid to return to the castle, afraid that would be the place where she would give her last breath, afraid of the cage from her nightmares … that cage where she could scream and cry and nobody would hear her, … where nobody would care about her. She was a princess and she deserved more. Returning there was suicide! She couldn't! She shouldn't!

Her heart rate began increasing even more.

She was afraid … princess Eliza of Ellesmera was afraid … and alone.

End of flashback

Her long black hair was falling on her tiny shoulders like a slim river. Her blue eyes where searching … always searching … everybody who knew her knew those two sapphires which could make you freeze. She couldn't see a thing, nothing, no way of escaping that bloody chamber. No, not chamber, but cage, her long feared cage, only that there were still people, if they could be called like that, who were coming to bring her food.

She barely ate. She was afraid of that strange looking food. Yes, she was afraid. Princess Eliza of Ellesmera was more afraid than brave these days. The fear of loneliness was killing her strength and she was like a leaf.

There had been a time when she has been considering herself the chosen rider, the powerful person who could save Alagaesia and then become the queen of it. At the moment, that seemed an illusion.

Dragon riders were never afraid, they were described as fearless fighters. The only rider Eliza had ever known had been Oromis, a now old elf who was incredibly brave and wise. Not once Eliza had seen him afraid … never. She was now more afraid than anything. She knew she was lost in her own nightmare, her personal hell and that was making her weak, weaker.

"Oh, would you just relax?"

Her voice sounded like a whisper when she meant it to be strong. She sighed. Princess Eliza of Ellesmera was losing the battle with herself … and she was alone.

"Ahhhh!"

The soldier's last scream broke the silence in that cold night. The moon lighted his bloody inexpressive face. He was dead. Morag couldn't believe his eyes, he had killed a man, a living creature, a thing that had once breathed. He had taken the life of a confused human … and he was ashamed, very ashamed. What would she say about his behavior? She would start her usual speech, the she would hug him and forgive him. Maybe she'll forgive him now too.

He took the motionless soldier's sword and entered the improvised prison. He knew where she was, he could smell her skin, he could feel her breath and he could hear her heart. She was close, very close, so close. Like always, his heart almost jumped from his chest at the thought of her sweet breath, her smooth skin, her delicate lips, her sparkling eyes and graceful body. She had been in his mind from the first day he had seen her. She was now more a woman, mature, serious, brave, but he was more a man too, he knew it, he was like that for her.

Murtagh finally reached her door. He could smell her scent easier now that she was only steps away. Suddenly, a soldier hit him in the foot and the boy screamed in huge pain. He turned his body and faced the now fearful soldier. Murtagh smiled darkly. This killing stuff was getting easier and easier every second. He was getting used with the idea, even of he had only killed a person. Well, two persons. The man was now standing at his feet, in a pool of blood, his won blood. Yesterday, Murtagh would have been afraid of that kind of scene, but not today. No, today he was strong, like her, like her when she was confronting Galbatorix with no fear. He had to be like her… for her.

She was only a door away, only a door, a piece of wood. He broke it with his strong hands. For a second, he remained lost in this new strength, but then he saw her. She was there, waiting for him, but she wasn't herself. Murtagh first saw her pale cheeks, then her dark eyes and her … tears. She was crying? Princess Eliza of Ellesmera had never cried.

Eliza's tearful eyes looked at the big man in front of her. The darkness of the room made his face impossible to be seen, but, in that moment, she jumped on her feet and screamed.

"Ela, is me, Murtagh."

Murtagh? Her Murtagh? Her friend Murtagh? But Murtagh's voice was more childish, not that strong and serious and…dark.

"Murtagh?"

And that's her slim and weak voice again … her scared voice. How could she deny it? She was afraid of him, he didn't seem the same Murtagh she had known two months ago. He had changed.

"Come, Ela, I'm getting you out of here!"

Those words made her heart stop. Freedom? She was one step away from being dree? She needed that salvation like breathing and she was getting it. Murtagh extended one arm and she took it quickly, without hesitation. She was once again princess Eliza of Ellesmera. Freedom was bringing her on the right trail.

They exited the cell together, hand in hand. Surprisingly, no obstacle appeared in their way towards the gate. They were almost there, Eliza could smell the liberty, Murtagh could smell the victory. In this moment, they felt happy and satisfied with themselves. They were both free, only one step was between them and freedom, only one breath, only half a second and they will…

"Catch them!"

The horrible and totally unexpected voice had come from one of the soldiers who were now coming towards them. Eliza froze and the hated and familiar feeling returned in her body. She trembled and it wasn't because of the cold air.

Murtagh only thought about protecting her and jumped in front of the group of fierce men. They were going to die, all of them. They weren't going to touch her. He slowly began to fight with them, killing and wounding until he heard her: "Murtagh, be careful!" He turned to see her fighting one of the soldiers and successfully killing him. That was his Eliza.

Suddenly, he felt a new and strong pain in his back. His body collapsed on the gound, in an ocean of pain and screamed to the sky. He then heard her:

"Murtagh! NO!"

Eliza, she'll do something stupid! He has to stop her and he had to do it now, before it was too late.

"Go! Run! I'll never forgive you if you stay!"

He then took his sword and, ignoring his wounds, he began to kill the soldiers, one by one, feeling only his pain and no remorse. The last time he turned towards the forest he saw her no more. She had listened to him. She was going to be fine.

The shadow of a smile appeared on his face, then it was all gone. Everything went blank.

Hi! This is my first chapter from my re-written fanfiction :Being and Becoming! I hope you'll like it! Please tell me what you think .

Have a great day,

Criss


End file.
